Përdoruesi diskutim:Bet 0
Mirëserdhe (Welcome)! ---- *'Çka nuk më pëlqen mua?' - Diskutime të shpërndara në faqe të ndryshme. *'Unë të kam shkruar diçka ty?' - Atëherë të lutëm përgjigju te faqja e jote e diskutimit . *'Ti më shkruan i pari mua diçka?' - Unë të përgjigjem këtu. *'Shënimet e reja?' - duhet të vendosen në fund të faqes. (Shtype këtu) *'Nënshkruani diskutimet (me --~~~~)!' - përndryshe i nënshkruaj unë. *'Pastërtia dhe rendi këtu?' – është vetëm e drejta ime. *'Diskutimet e vjetra' – gjenden në arkiv Për të pasur një pasqyrë dhe për të ruajtur sadopak rendin keni parasysh edhe këto rregulla: *Për secilin diskutim që e filloni këtu parashtroni vetëm një temë. *Diskutuesi i parë fillon prej kryerreshtit. Përgjigjet vijojnë me : të cilat e largojnë rreshtin djathtas. Përgjigjja tjetër vijon me dy :: dhe kështu me radhë deri sa të bëhen pesë përgjigje (:::::) pastaj i gjashti vazhdon prej fillimi pa dy pikat. *Çdo diskutim duhet të nënshkruhet jo me emër por me shenjën --~~~~ dhe atë menjëherë pas shkrimit e jo në kryerresht. ---- ARKIVA ---- Ndihme ne mirmbajtje te artikujve Pershendetje Un jam nje perdorues amator i Wikipedia, mirpo her pas here kam plotesuar disa artikuj lidhur me profesionin qe jam por kam verejtur qe disa nga artikujt e mi koheve te fundit jane ka ndrrohen nga disa persona qe kombetarishte nuk na dojne te mire. Sonte e pash qe me eshte ndaluar qe edhe te redaktoj tash e tutje nga IP jeme ose edhe accounti im. thjeshte nese egziston mundesia qe te me ndihmoni pase qe e kam pa qe ne disa nga artikujt qe kam bere keni nderhyer dhe permirsuar ma tutje. Njeri nga artikujt e mi ne anglishte eshte http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avni_Abazi . shume emra si Peja jane bere ne Pec ose edhe ndryshime tjera qe sjan te mira aspak ju lutem shikojeni. Sinqerishte Beni :Beni me vjen mire qe angazhohesh në Wikipedia, por për fat të keq pak mundem të të ndihmoj unë prej këtu sepse problemet që ke ti i përkasin Wikipedias në gjuhën angleze. Wikipedia shqip dhe Wikipedia anglisht janë dy projekte të ndryshme edhe pse i përkasin të njëjtës kompani. Ajte për fat të keq numri i përdoruesve shqiptar është shumë i vogël dhe gjithçka çka ka të bëj me shqiptarët po vandalizohet nga përdoruesit serb. Ti je bllokuar atje nga administratorët e atjeshëm, dhe kjo vlen vetëm për en:wikin, me sa e shoh unë ti nuk je bllokuar në Wiki shqip. Shiko dhe regjistrohu (kur të të kalon bllokimi) se artikullin për Avni Abazin e kanë propozuar për grisje. Argumentohe pse është i rëndësishëm ky artikull, ndoshta nuk e grisin. Unë do të dal më vonë atje dhe do të votoj që të mos griset, vetëm këtë mundem ta bëj atje për ty. Në wikin anglisht vlejn rregulla tjera, më vjen keq po kjo është realiteti. tung --bet_0 23 Tetor 2006 07:56 (UTC) Ndryshimi i emrave te vendeve nuk mund te kundershtohet. per momentin vlen rregulli i meposhtem: Kosova eshte pjese e Serbise. Emrat e vendeve do te perdoren ashtu sic jane percaktuar nga shteti konkret, dmth nga Serbia. Kjo do te thote se mbas 6 muajsh kemi shume pune per te bere. Ne pergjithesi ankesa eshte se artikulli nuk eshte enciklopedik, por thjesht reklame per artistin. duke menduar se mund te "griset" eshte mire qe te njejtin infomacion ta kalosh tek wikipedia shqip dhe me vone pas perpunimit dhe plotesimit me material te ri te rifutet artikulli edhe ne wikipedia anglisht. Certifikata dhene nga perfaqesia amerikane ne Prishtine eshte reale, por nuk eshte ndonje cmim. mund te kerkosh ne internet dhe te lidhesh faqen e certifikates me artikullin. por duhet me shume infomacion mbi rolet e tij te meparshme dhe keto te paraqiten ne nje nen-artikull me vete. mos e merrni me merzi kete pune se rregullohet!129.240.157.70 23 Tetor 2006 14:46 (UTC) Pershendetje dhe ju falenderoj per asistencen tuaj. Deshta te ju lajmroj se shumica e artikujve te mi jane fshi nga wikipedia ne anglisht pas kesaj letre qe jau kam derguar. Open letter Evv, Deiz, Calton and Luna Santin I really appreciate the help and support that you were doing lately on my articles but honestly there is no need for that. I would like to advise you people to take care for articles like Ratko Mladić, Mr. Slobodan Milosevic and others like them and help the general readers know the truth about their miserable massacres that they did to kids and insistent people in Bosnia and Kosovo . There is not just Mr. Abazi’s article that has been vandalized by you but all the Kosovo famous and honorable people including the history of Kosovo. It has been so clear that all the editing that you people have done about that Country is just to make a bad propaganda now that finally Serbia will lose for ever Kosovo in its final status which for sure would be Independent country as it disserves. I understand your feeling because you are grown in the communism system where everything was leaded by the dictator and you were their kids doing the same they did with people from Kosovo. Even now through the internet you wana talk about us believing in your fathers lies that Kosovo is yours. 7 is the century that we accepted you in that region to work, clean for us and 7 2007 is gona be the number that you gona say Goodbye for ever to Kosovo. Listen people Wikipedia is free and you can create any network to put adds and protected your fake ideas but please put ones your finger in your head and ask your self how can this be yours when there was never more than 10% shkije - serbs in there And what right do you have to talk about it when you may have never been there and when the whole world knows that Kosova/o is not Slavic place . Tell your fathers that All the churches and abbeys where owned by chthonic Albanians before 1200 and Vatican has the property papers for that. Accept the truth. For the end. There wouldn’t be any other respond on this desiccation page or any other like this from me. I just needed to tell you this. You can take it off if you feel like some none Balkan people will read this little truth. You do what you can to lie and I do what I can to tell the truth with my articles. bs.wiki Could you request for botflag on bs.wiki? You can do it here. demicx :I made a request on bs wiki about 11 days ago. See here --bet_0 31 Tetor 2006 13:03 (UTC) ::Bot status granted. demicx Motörhead e Bet 0, nuk me te shqietsu, po a mundesh (kur te kesh ko) me i pa i cik albumet e grupit Motörhead; un kam shkurajt per cdo disk ne nje gjo, por kushedi si kam shkruajt mire. shife icik nje per nje (sjan shume, ne 20 min i ke pare te tera) edhe korrego ca mundesh. mire? Përdoruesi:Lem31 :Ani shoh. tung --bet_0 2 Nëntor 2006 18:34 (UTC) po kujt i thu "Numer 1"?, ato jan "njeshet", italisht "Singoli", anglisht "Singles"... Përdoruesi:Lem31 :unë kujtova se janë nr 1 në toplist. Për Singels nuk ka përkthim adekvat në shqip, mundesh ta përdorish termin anglisht ose si e kishte përkthy ti më parë, njësha. Nuk e bëra me qëllim. tung --bet_0 2 Nëntor 2006 23:07 (UTC) Category:Planetë Hi, I've noticed some problems with your bot operating interwikis on Category:Planetë. As you can see for example here, the bot seems to have got confused between "Category:Planets" and "Category:Planets of the solar system". I hope it is possible for you to correct the problem (as far as I can see from the Italian page I linked to you, before the intervention of the bot all the links were correct). For comparison, see it:Categoria:Pianeti del sistema solare. Bye ;-) :: WinstonSmith from it:Portale:Astronomia, 3 Nëntor 2006 19:41 (UTC) I run on it once again, and I think now is OK. thanks for notice --bet_0 3 Nëntor 2006 20:00 (UTC) O mik!!! Jam i ri ne Wiki dhe mendova se e kisha kuptuar se si funksjonojne gjerat, nuk e kuptoj akoma se ku kam bere gabim? Faqja e fundit e redaktuar ishte ajo e edit durhamit. Hidhi nje sy dhe ne se eshte gabim grise ne se jo me le te vazhdoj punen time. Nenshkrim (ne se eshte per hedhjen e firmes) nuk ka ndonje problem per mua. Madje edhe ti mund ta heqesh edhe vete ate me ane te redaktimit te shkruter. Faleminderit. // --> për Lagon: këtu duhet të vendosish firmën : unë ti dhash këshillat për të mirë e jo për të keqe. përkundrazi edhe pse je fillestar je duke punuar shumë mirë, faqja e durhan është bërë shumë e mirë dhe më pëlqen kështu. gabimet e vogla teknike i kam vërejt dhe tash do ti korigjoj, por unë zakonisht pres pak deri sa ti kryejn të tjrët redakrimet që të mos ketë konflikt redaktimi. gabimi i vetëm është nënshkrimi i artikujve dhe mosnënshkrimi dikutimet. tung --bet_0 16 Nëntor 2006 15:00 (UTC) Ndihmë A bën të më tregosh se si duhet t'i hapi artikujt e zhanreve muzikore. Unë do t'i hapi me emrat origjinal prej gjuhës angleze, e nëse ka ndonjë problem, tregomë. --Λeternus 16 Nëntor 2006 20:49 (UTC) : Per mos te pasur konflikte me mire anglisht, se ne shqip nuk jane te njohur, jashta rok, rap, tekno, pop etj., ketu ekzistojne edhe ne shqip, kurse House, Hardcore, Heavy Metal etj., me i lene anglisht dhe pastaj vjen naj tjeter qe e zhvendos ne gjuhen shqip, ne qofse ekziston ose e ben diskutim qe e ekziston edhe emri shqip i zhanri ose jep nje burim qe e shpejton punen. (U pergjigja per ty bet_0, besoj se nuk eshte problem ;-).) --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 17 Nëntor 2006 00:10 (UTC) ::Nuk po më duket ide e mirë që disa zhanre t'i fillojmë në shqip e disa në anglisht. Unë jam që të gjithë zhanret t'i hapim në gjuhën angleze. --Λeternus 17 Nëntor 2006 18:29 (UTC) ::: Duhet amo ashtu, ne ketu jemi ne wiki shqip, dhe nese mundem me i perkthy, duhet, nese nuk mundem, tani ne gjuhen angleze. Kjo nuk eshte sikur te serite dhe filmat, ku 95% prej tyre nuk jane perkthyer apo transmetuar ne shqip. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 17 Nëntor 2006 18:36 (UTC) :::: Aeternus Ko.S. ka të drejtë. Ajo çka mund të përkthehet duhet të përkthehet se këtu gjuha zyrtare është gjuha shqipe. Kuptohet që nuk mundet të përkthehet gjithçka, por sadopak duhet të mundohemi që të përdoret gjuha shqipe. tung --bet_0 17 Nëntor 2006 19:08 (UTC) :::::Në rregull. Pas krijimit të artikujve do të bisedojmë për gramatikë. --Λeternus 19 Nëntor 2006 12:07 (UTC) Mos u nxito po diskuto njehere A nuk e kupton akoma se e ke gabim. Asnje nuk te ndalon ti kthesh redaktimet e te tjereve por mire eshte qe te diskutosh para se te shuash. Titulli nenkupton qe ne ate liste duhet te vendosen emrat e atyre qe krijojne berthamen, pa me thuaj njehere cfare berthame kan krijuar Bardhylis etj.? Uni :Ti më duket se the se shkove përgjithmon! Ska lidhje. Te ajo listë me sa e vërej unë mundet secili që dëshiron ta shkruaj emrin e vet (shiko: !!! shënoni konton e juaj) dhe nëse dikush e shkruan vullnetarisht emrin aty atëherë ai duhet edhe vet ta shlyj prej aty. As unë e as ti nuk e ke të drejtën të shlyesh emrin e dikujt tjetër. Sa për mendimin tim mundet edhe të griset komplet ai artikull se nuk ka aspak rëndësi për wikipedian. --bet_0 17 Nëntor 2006 19:04 (UTC)